¿EL AMOR DE MI VIDA? FACIL DAMON SALVATORE
by elenagilbertsalvatoredamon
Summary: NUNCA PENSE QUE EL AMOR DE MI VIDA ESTABA MAS CERCA DE LO QUE CREIA Y SU NOMBRES EL DAMON SALVATORE ELMEJOR AMIGO DE MI HERMANO
1. Chapter 1

HOLA ME LLAMO ELENA GILBERT Y TENGO 17 AÑOS VIVO CON MIS PAPAS MIRANDA Y GREYSON GILBERT JUNTO CON MI HERMANO JEREMY GILBERT QUIEN ES UN AÑO MENOR QUE YO EN FIN VIVO EN MYSTIC FALLS SOY DELGADA MIDO METRO OCHENTA MIS HOJOS SON DE COLOR CAFE Y TENGO EL CABELLO LARGO VOY A LA UNIVERSIDAD DE MYSTIC FALLS JUNTO CON MI MEJOR AMIGA CAROLANE FORBES QUIEN NO CREE EN EL AMOR PORQUE UN IDIOTA LA LASTIMO EN FIN VOY CUNDUCIENDO POR LAS CALLES DE MYSTIC FALLS PARA RECOGER ACAROLANE PARA IR A LA ESCUELA ME ESTACIONE FRENTE A LA ENORME CASA DE CAROLANE OLVIDE MENCIONARLO PERO NUESTROS PAPAS TIENEN UNA FORTUNA CAROLANE SALIO CORRIENDO Y SE SUBIO AL CARRO CON UNA SONRISA

-LISTA PARA EL PRIMER DIA DE CLASES-

-SI YA QUIERO QUE LLEGEMOS PARA VER A MI STEFAN-

-OYE ELENA TENEMOS QUE HABLAR SOBRE LO QUE PASO CON DAMON EL LUNES PASADO DIME PORQUE SE PELEO CON STEFAN- ME PREGUNTO CAROLANE Y RECORDE COMODAMON HABIA HECHO QUE STEFAN SE ENOJARA

FLASHBLACK

-ELENA PORQUE TE VISTES COMO SI FUERAS A VER AL REY DE ROMA SI SOLO SALDRAS CON EL IDIOTA DE TU NOVIO - DIJO DAMON PARA HACER ENOJAR A STEFAN YA QUE LO ODIABA PORQUE STEFAN HABIA HECHO QUE EXPULSARAN A DAMON DE LA ESCUELA CUANDO SOLAMENTE TENIA DOCE AÑOS POR HABERLO HECHO QUE SE PELEARA CON SU MEJOR AMIGO MATT DONOVAN

-DAMON NO EMPIEZES SI SABES QUE ME VISTO HACI PARA IR A LA FIESTA DE ROSE SI QUIERES PUEDES VENIR-

-¿PARA QUE ? PARA QUE SE BURLEN DE MI CUANDOME VEAN LLEGAR CON EL IDIOTA DE STEFAN NO GRACIAS PREFIERO CUIDAR MI IMAGEN Y TU DEBERIAS HASER LO MISMO Y SALIR CON ALGUIEN QUE NO MANCHE TU IMAGEN NO ES HACI STEFAN - VOLTI A VER A STEFAN QUIEN ACABABA DE LLEGAR ME IVA A ASERCAR A EL PARA SALUDARLO PERO ESTE YA NO ESTAVA EN SU LUGARHABIA SALTADO HACIA DAMON Y SE ESTABAN PELEANDO

-DAMON SUELTA A STEFAN LE VAS A HACER DAÑO- YO EMPEZE A GRITAR Y JEREMY Y MI PAPA LLEGARON A SEPARARLOS LLEVANDO TAMBIEN ALGUNOS GOLPES CUANDO LOGRARON SEPARARLOS CAROLANE SE PUSO EN MEDIO DE LOS DOS

-¿Qué ESTA PASADO AQUÍ? PREGUNTO MI PAPA Y NINGUNO CONTESTO VOLTEO A VERME A MI

-ELENA ME PODRIAS DECIR QUE PASO- YO ME HACERQUE A EL Y LE EMPECE A DECIR LO QUE HABIA PASADO

-BUENO DAMON EMPEZO A OFENDER A STEFAN Y ESTE SE ENOJO Y SALTO SOBRE DAMON Y SE EMPESARON A GOLPEAR-

-BIEN COMO SE PELEARON POR UNA TONTERIA NINGUNO SALE ESTA NOCHE HACI QUE STEFAN VE CON UN DOCTOR PORQUE NI ELENA NI DAMON VAN A SALIR HOY-

-¿Qué? PORQUE SI DAMON FUE EL QUE EMPEZO NO PUEDES-MI PAPA NO ME DEJO SEGUIR HABLANDO

-PERO NADA NADIE SALE DE ESTA CASA HOY VOY A LLEVAR A STEFAN A UN DITOR PARA QUE LO REBISEN Y TU LE CURARAS A DAMON LOS GOLPES-

FIN DE FLAHBLACK

-ELENA ME ESTAS PONIENDO ATENCION- CAROLANE PASO UNA MANO PORMI CARA Y YO VOLTIE A VERLA

-LO SIENTO CAROLANE PERO NO TE PUSE NI LA MAS MINIMA ATENCION ESTAVA RECORDANDO EL PORQUE DAMON Y STEFAN SE PELEARON-

-Y PORQUE LO HISIERON?-

-PORQUE DAMON DIJO QUE SI LLEGABA A LA FIESTA CO NOSOTROS SU REPUTACION SE MANCHARIA SI LO VIERAN LLEGAR CON UN PERDEDOR COMO STEFAN Y ESTE SE ENOJO Y HAGARRO A DAMON A GOLPES –

-NADA NUEVO EN DAMON LO DE INSULTAR A LA JENTE – DIJO CAROLANE Y NOS BAJAMOS DEL CARRO CUANDO LLEGAMOS AL SALON LO QUE VIMOS HISO QUE EL MUNDO SE ME VIRIERA ENSIMA STEFAN SE ESTABA BESANDO CON LA ZORRA DE ELIZABETH NO ESTO NO ME PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO A MI


	2. Chapter 2 NUESTRO HERMOSO LUGAR

Sefan se estaba besando con la zorra de elizabeth sali corriendo del salon y llegue al jardin que esta detras de la escuelame sente ahi y empeze a llorar puse mi cabeza entre mis priernas unos minutos despues alguien se sento a mi lado y me abrazo levante la mirada y damon me dio una sonrisa sinsera

-Elena ¿estas bien que paso?- me pregunto damon muy preocupado

-hay damon tenias razon stefan es un idiota lo vi besandose con la zorra de elizabeth-damon me abrazo muy fuerte y beso mi cabeza

-no llores Elena el idiota de stefan no merece ninguna de tus lagrimas anda ven conmigo te llevare a un hermoso lugar, jeremy y yo lo descubrimos un dia que fuimos de escurcion-damon me ayudo a levantarme y caminamos hacia su carro un lancer deportivo ultimo modelo color negro con rojo, damon me habrio la puerta del copiloto me subi y cerro la puerta el le dio la vuelta para llegar al haciento del piloto encendio el carro y salimos de las escuela media hora despues damon paro el carro en medio de la carretera

-en donde estamos damon porque te paraste enmedio de la carretera- damon hiso su sonrisa burlona

-lo siento elena pero a partir de aqui tendremos que caminar vamos- damon me ofrecio su mano y yo la tome con un poco de nervios cuando mi mano hizo contacto con la mano de damon una corriente electrica recorrio mi cuerpo entero a damon le paso lo mismo

-bien ya casi llegamos pero vas a tener que cerrar los hojos-

-no grasias voy a permanecer con los hojos habiertos con mi suerte tu me abandonarias aqui-

-elena por una vez en tu vida confia en mi no te voy a abandonar en medio de la nada no soy tan malo como crees- damon me dio una sonrisa sincera

-esta bien voy a confiar en ti- cerre los hojos y damon tomo de nuevo mi mano empezamos a caminar y un segundo despues damon se detuvo

-bien ahora abre los ojos- cuando abri los ojos lo que vi me dejo con la boca abierta


	3. Chapter 3 TE LO PROMETO

era el lugar mas hermoso que podia existir en la tierra era un hermoso prado y en el habia un lago por el cual corria el agua mas limpia y azul que nuunca havia visto tambien habian muchas flores hermosas y en el aire se podia respirar el agradable olor de la naturaleza lo que proboco que sonriera voltie a ver a damon que estava sonriendo

-haci te ves muy linda que cuando estas llorando princesa- me dijo damon con dulsura

-damon este lugar es hermoso ¿como es que lo encontraste?-

-si que es hermoso como tu y lo encontramos con jeremy en un dia de escurcion-damon se acerco a la orilla del rio y se quito los zapatos se sento y metio los pies al agua voltio a verme y me hiso una seña para que me sentara junto a el

-gracias damon por ayudarme con lo de stefan-al pronunciar a stefan mi voz se quebro y un sollozo salio sin permiso de mi boca damon se acerco a mi y me abrazo

-princesa no llores porfavor no me gusta verte llorar y menos por un idiota como stefan que no merece ninguna de tus lagrimas- me separe de su pecho y lo mire alos ojos era la primera vez que lo hacia y me di cuenta que tenia unos hermosos y azules ojos

-damon tu que eres un chico contestame con la verdad ¿solo buscan tener sexo y luego dejarnos tiradas como si fueramos un jugete?-

-¿que? no elena no todos no almeno yo eso no es ser un caballero y los que lo hacen son unos idiotas que no respetan a las mujeres unos idiotas que no tienen principios ¿porque piensas eso princesa ? ¿es que acaso eso hizo stefan?- damon se separo de mi y se levanto en su miradaa havia furia

-contestame elena ¿eso fue lo que hiso? obtuvo lo que queria y te dejo- me levante y me pare frente a el y lleve una mano a su mejilla

-damon yo nunca me oyes nunca me acoste con stefan -

-no trates de cubrirlo elena no se lo merece despues de lo que te hizo-

-damon mirame a los ojos yo nnca me acoste con stefan aun soy virgen- esto ultimo lo dije en un susurro pues me daba verguenza decircelo a damon en ese momento estaba tan sonrojada que juraria que un jitomate estaria celoso de mi

-princesa no te averguenzes de eso me alegra saber que aun no te has entregado a ningun idiota proeteme que solo te entregaras a alguien que en verdad te ame y te meresca-

-te lo prometo damon- lo mire a los ojos y de pronto todo dejo de existir a nuestro alrededor baje la mirada a sus labios y me pregunte como seria besarlos subi la mirada a sus ojos y vi como damon se acercaba a mi boca entreabri los labios y cerre los ojos acorte la poca distancia que nos separaba y juntamos nuestros labios en un hermoso beso


	4. Chapter 4 BESOS CARISIAS Y ALGO MAS

juntamos nuestros labios en un dulce y tierno beso lleve mis manos a la cabeza de damon y enterre mis dedos en el sedoso y negro pelo de damon y empeze a jugar con el, damon paso su mano por mi cintura y me pego mas a el , era el beso mas lindo que nadie me habia dado , estuvimos por unos segundos besandonos hasta que sentimos la necesidad de respirar nos separamos y juntamos nuestras frentes

-te quiero princesa y no me gusta verte sufrir- me separe un poco de damon y lo mire a los ojos

-yo tambien te quiero damon pero aun no estoy preparada para estar en una relacion , acabo de ver a stefan besandose con elizabeth y aun me duele el que me haiga traicionado , necesito tiempo damon- damon me tomo de la cara y me dio una sonrisa llena de amor

-te entiendo princesa no tienes que preocuparte por eso ahora , puedes tomarte todo el tiempo que necesites pero no me alejes de ti porfavor- damon me miraba suplicante yo le sonrei con amor

-y yo no quiero que te alejes de mi por nada del mundo , porfavor prometeme que no me vas a dejar sola porfavor prometelo- se que estoy siendo egoista con el pero lo nesecita mas que nada claro que eso nose lo voy a decir

-te lo prometo princesa nunca te voy a dejar sola , siempre voy a estar a tu lado te lo prometo ¿te puedo pedir algo?-

claro lo que quieras-

-¿lo que quiera?- acenti con la cabeza y damon me tomo de la cara y junto nuestros labios en un hermoso beso cargado de amor y ternura que poco a poco fue desapareciendo para tomar su lugar la pasion damon me recosto en el pasto y el se puso encima de mi , mis manos tomaron vida propia y empeze a acarisiar su espalda su pecho miestras el pasaba sus manos por mi vientre mitio su mano por debajo de la tela logro hacerme gemir es impresionante todo lo que damon provoca en mi cuerpo con solo acarisiarme empeso a bajar sus manos por mi vientre y llego a mis pantalones senti como empezaba a bajar la cremallera y supe que ya no habia vuelta atras


	5. Chapter 5 BERE

**Hola niñas lamento la tardanza pero no habia podido escribir el capitulo sera un poco mas largo que los de mas, que lamento que sean tan cortos pero esque se me acaban las ideas , bueno espero que les guste el capitulo**

**¿EL AMOR DE MI VIDA? FACIL DAMON SALVATORE **

**chapter 5 BERE**

**damon comenzo a bajar la cremallera de mi pantalon y algo en mi cabeza hio click, estaba a punto de hacer el amor con damon,con el mejor amigo de mi hermano, damon que es como un hijo para mis papas, lo unico que se me ocurrio hacer fue llevar mis manos a las de damon y detenerlo **

**-no, lo siento damon pero no puedo hacer esto, no ahora - damon se incorporo y se sento a mi lado**

**-no te preocupes princesa no pasa nada, solo nos dejamos llevar-**

**-siento haberte dejado con ese problemita entre tus piernas- dije tratando de no mirar su enorme ereccion que no podia disimular**

**-no te preocupes ya se me pasara, vamos quiero que me acompañes al aeropuerto- se levanto y me ofrecio su mano cuando juntamos nuestras mano de nuevo senti una corriente electrica subir por mi espalda**

**-¿para que quieres ir al aeropuerto? damon- se le ilumino la cara y eso solo se significaba que una persona muy especial para el y ala que yo queria como a una hermana vendria a mystic falls**

**-enserio vendra bere a mystic falls- pregunte conteta de que bere la hermana de damon viniera de visita ya que no la veia desde el funeral de su madre**

**-si elena mi hermana vendra y eso no es todo se quedara a vivir aqui conmigo-**

**estas bromiando ¿no?, ¿enserio bere se quedara a vivir aqui?- damon hacintio con la cabeza**

**-que bueno damon me alegro mucho de que bere viva en mystic falls haci podre hablar con mi hermanita mientras tu hablas con tu hermanito- sonrei al decir eso ya que de niños jugabamos a intercambiar a nuestros hermanos**

**-¿y a que hora va a llegar?- miro su reloj y su sonrisa se le borro **

**-tenemos que irnos ya solo faltan 20 minutos para que su avion aterrise- me tomo de la mano y me jalo para que comenzara a correr, llegamos al carro y me abrio la puerta para que subiera el corrio hasta su lado pero se cayo en medio de su carrera para llegar hasta su haciento se levanto y subio al carro todo lleno de lodo **

**-¿estas bien damon no te golpeaste?- dije tratando de ocultar la risa ya que estaba tan gracioso todo lleno de lodo y con ramas en su cabello el me miro con enojo**

**-vamos elena no te resistas se que quieres reirte de este indefenso niño- me dijo con todo el sarcasmo del que fue capas y ya no pude contener la risa,todo el camino me la pase burlandome de el, llegamos al aero puerto y nos paramos enfrente de la sala de desembarque cinco segundo despues bere salia con dos grandes maletas y su bolsa de mano,corrio hacia damon y paro en seco al ver que estaba todo sucio**

**-hola hermanito te extrañe mucho pero no quiero ensuciar mi hermosa ropa- **

**-hola bere yo tambien quiero y si la que estuviera toda sucia fuers tu, yo TAMPOCO TE ABRAZARIA- bere rodo los ojos y se acerco a mi y me abrazo**

**-elena ya te EXTRAÑABA como estas-**

**-yo tambien te extrañaba tengo muchas cosas que contrte , estoy trizte acabo de ver a stefan besandose con la zorra de elizabeth-**

**-te lo dije elena que stefan no me caia bien que en algun momento te lastimaria-**

**-lo se bere tenias razon pero ya no quiero hablar mas de eso porfavor -**

**-esta bien elena pero nos vengaremos de esos idiotasñ, desearan nunca haber nacido te lo haceguro elena- bere puso su sonrisa mas macabra que tenia, damon nego con la cabeza y tomo las maletas salimos del aeropuerto y nos fuimos a mi casa cuando nos bajamos del carro mi sonrisa desaparecio al verlo sentado en el porche de mi casa**


	6. Chapter 6 TE EXTRAÑAMOS

stefan se levanto y camino hacia mi, cuando lo tube enfrente quise golpearlo por lo inbesil que era, se acerco a mi y trato de besarme pero movi la cara y me beso en la mejilla

-que pasa? hermosa-

-lo que pasa es que no te quiero volverte a ver nunca mas en mi vida-

-¿que ? porque dises eso hisealgo malo?- quise matarlo en ese momento como se le ocurre preguntarme si hizo algo malo ¿es que acaso podia ser mas idiota?

-TE VI BESANDOTE CON LA ZORRA DE ELIZABETH, haci que dime tu si no hiseste nada malo- stefan se puso muy palido y se alejo de mi como si lo quemara el contacto con mi piel

-elena eso no es lo que parese, solamente se dio-

-eres un idiota stefan vete y no quiero que me vuelvas a buscar-

-no te desaras tan facil de mi elena no dejare que seas feliz con nadie que no sea yo-

-y tu crees que yo seria feliz al lado de alguien como tu ? no stefan eso no le haria bien a ninguno de los dos haci que vete ya, vete y porfavor no me busques mas-mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas que luchaban por salir pero no permitiria que me viera llorando por el damon llego a mi lado y me paso una mano por mi cintura

-ya la escuchaste stefan vete y no la vuelbas a moletar, por que te ronpere la cara si la veo llorar por alguien como tu- stefan se asusto al ver que era verdad que damon seria cqpas de matarlo , haci que stefan se fue y yo comenze a llorar en los brazos de damon, bere se acerco a mi y me tendio su mano para que me levantara ya que habia caido de rodillas cuando stefan se fue

-vamos elena no llores por ese si verguenza qque nomerece ninguna de tus larimas-

-titenes razon bere, hay que entrar a casa- los tres entramos y jeremy corrio hacia bere y la levanto en un abrazo y comenso a girar con ella, mi papa hizo lo mismo y mi mama solo la abrazo y le dijo algo al oido

-me da mucho gusto que haigas decidido venir a visitarnos bere , ¿cuanto tiempo pienzas quedarte?-

-ami tambien me da mucho gusto volver a casa miranda, y tengo que desirles que e disidido venirme a vivir a mystic falls junto con mis seres queridos-

-me encanta esa idea bere no sabes la falta que nos hacias sobre todo a elena- mi mama la abrazo con lagrimas en los ojos y bere tambien comenzo a llorar

- lo se miranda yo tambien los extrañaba sobre todo a dos personas en especial a mis dos hermanos damon y elena- los dos corrimos a abrazarla,y el impacto fue tan fuerte que los tres caimos al suelo y todos comenzamos a reir

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

hola chicas lamento mucho la tardanza pero esque no me llegaba la inspiracion pero espero que le haiga gustado este capitulo el cual se lo dedico a todos los que estan leyendo esta historia y gracias por hasignar un momento para leer todo lo que mi loca cabezita esta ideando y lamento si algunas cosas no estan bien escritas pero es porque este capitulo lo estoy escribiendo a las 2:44 de la mañana lo pueden creer? que hasta esta hora me llegue la inspiracionespero que lesguste este capitulo, y porfavor dejen reiwends besos y abrazoz

atte. elenagilbertsalvatore damon


End file.
